The invention relates to a measuring device comprising a housing having two opposing measuring surfaces, to each of which there are assigned a phototransmitter and a photoreceiver disposed in the interior of the housing and each measuring surface has an opening which is transparent to light of at least one wavelength.
A measuring device of this type is suitable for testing industrial cutting tools by ascertaining the state of the tool from the condition of its surface, if changes to the bit have taken place during use.
A measuring device having two opposing measuring surfaces is particularly suitable for testing those tools which act on a workpiece held between two opposing parts of the tool. These can be, for example, embossing or punching tools.
Beside the surface condition, the force with which the two parts of the tool press against one another can be another important variable in the machining process involving tools of this type. This pressing force can change in the course of time. Thus in addition to using an optical measuring device, measurement by means of a dynamometer is carried out.
To this end, dynamometers are known which make use of the principle of deformation of a Wheatstone Bridge and are utilized for determining the clamping force of plierguns.
Thus to safeguard quality and to achieve perfect functioning, it is important to perform checks at regular intervals. In order to achieve uninterrupted operation, it is advantageous if the necessary measuring operations can be accomplished with little expenditure or effort and time.